


Sorpresa de Navidad

by GuapoGatito



Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [3]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuapoGatito/pseuds/GuapoGatito
Relationships: Carla & Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights), Graffiti Pete & Vanessa (In the Heights)
Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017418





	Sorpresa de Navidad

“Dani! Vanessa!” Carla calls. “I brought people!” There’s no answer. Carla shrugs and opens the front door letting in her small horde of people: José, his sister, Yesenia, and Pete from Queens. “Where are you?” She hunts through the apartment while everyone else plops down in the living room.  
“And then like this...over, through here...yes, that’s right!” Carla peeps through a crack in Vanessa’s door to see the teenager giggling with Daniela. Both of them have colorful yarn wrapped around their hands. While Dani’s is neat and crossed over in a pattern, Vanessa’s is just a mess. Daniela laughs and pats the fifteen-year-old’s knee. “Perfect!” Vanessa proclaims through her gleeful giggles. They look perfect.  
“Don’t move!” Carla sings, swinging the door open. She pulls out her camera and snaps a picture. “Merry Christmas!”  
“Carlita, when did you get here?” Daniela asks affectionately.  
“I just got here. And I brought friends,” Carla adds teasingly. “Are you ready to go?”  
“Go where?” Vanessa curiously wonders. Her hair spills all down her shoulders and over the pretty white-and-green striped sweater Dani bought her last week.  
“Oh, nowhere,” Carla says innocently. Vanessa scowls at her.  
“You’ll like it, V,” Daniela promises. Still hesitant, Vanessa smiles a little and follows them out to the living room.  
“¡Feliz Navidad, Li’l V!” José greets her. He lifts her off the ground and twirls her through the air, getting giggles in return. “So! Do you have any ideas of what we’ll find under el árbol de Navidad?” “Kitten!” Vanessa more hopes than guesses. Daniela and Carla exchange excited smiles.  
“What about you, Petie?” Dani asks, ruffling his hair.  
“Mixtapes,” He eagerly replies, sharing a hopeful glance with Vanessa. Yesenia laughs and captures both teenagers in a hug.  
“Well, then,” She says. “We’ll have to get lunch going and open gifts before we get head off.” All four adults chuckle at Vanesa and Pete’s bright, anticipatory faces.  
“Vanessa and I made food this morning,” Daniela announces. “We laid it out on the counter. Help yourselves!”  
“Wait! Dani,” Carla claps. “We have to pray first!” Dani nods and gestures for her friend to go ahead. “Te damos gracias Señor, por estos alimentos que nos diste y por la alegría de esta hora, que este alimento nos ayude a servirte de todo corazón te lo pedimos por Jesucristo nuestro Señor amén,” Carla prays.  
“¡Comamos!” Pete shouts. Vanessa squeals, dragging him into the kitchen. Soon, everyone’s plates have been filled. While the adults eat slowly, Vanessa and Pete clear their plates in minutes. Both wait eagerly to be excused. Finally, Daniela slaps the table.  
“Go, go! Open your gifts,” She chuckles, shaking her head. The teenagers run to the tree, each grabbing their box. Pete tears his open, shrieking with joy when he sees the boombox. He runs to Carla and Dani, hugging them both. Yesenia looks over at Vanessa who is hovering over her box and crying quietly.  
“Vanessa, what do you have?” She asks gently. Vanessa sniffles and stands up, scrambling over to Dani and holding up her new fluffy kitty. Everyone awws at how adorable he is.  
“What will you name her, mi hija?” Daniela pries, stroking Vanessa’s hair while Vanessa pets her kitten.  
“Fluffita,” Vanessa decides, a happy smile dancing across her face. “Gracias, Mamá.” Dani pats her cheek lovingly.  
“Eres una buena chica,” She tells her. “Who wants to see what Yesenia and I brought?” José asks. Pete nods, and he heads over. Yesenia hands him three rolls of colorful duct tape. Pete grins. “Thanks, Yesenia. José,” Pete thanks.  
“And you, Li’l V,” José adds. “Don’t you want to see your gift?” Vanessa scampers over and takes the big picture frame he hands her.  
“Thank you!”  
“For your pictures,” Yesenia explains. Vanessa grins and squeezes both of them. She and Pete set their gifts aside.  
“Time to go now,” Carla announces. “Coats on! And hats, and gloves.” Everyone laughs good-naturedly and slips into their winter gear. After lots of walking, they finally see it.  
“Rockefeller!” Vanessa shouts excitedly. She drags everyone closer. “Ice-skating!”  
“You guessed it,” Daniela chuckles, handing her a pair of skates. The teenager quickly slips them on and hurries to the ice, gripping Daniela’s hand. The two of them push forward shakily, gliding around the rink. But after a few minutes Vanessa lets go of Daniela’s hand. The others cheer for her as she skates on her own. And she flies.


End file.
